User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/Everything Wrong With MatPat's FNAF3 Theory!
This theory.. While many call it his best theory, this theory has more sins than the other two so far. I'll follow my traits here, and only use FNAF1, FNAF2, and FNAF3 for these sins. Since this has three videos, I will separate those into sections, all in one blog post. Part 1 0:03-MatPat, Springtrap's a killer:You're a theorist. *ding* 1:32-The cement wall doesn't have a 0. *ding* 1:50-Those numbers are on the wrong tiles. *ding* 1:52-Maybe these were just US having the flashbacks and not Mike. After all, in FNAF2, we have Death Minigames, and you can't view those minigames if you're dead! *ding* 2:08-MatPat, you'd be wrong. The bonus jumpscares don't have a 9 in there like the code. I thought you were a smart theorist, oh wait, the FNAF1 theory video. *ding* 2:23-Actually, it's 20 days. You forgot FNAF1 and FNAF2's Night 6 and Custom Nights, and Nightmare in FNAF3. *ding* 2:37-MatPat, you said in FNAF1, and we told you in FNAF2, that that is JUST a fan. Nothing wrong with a fan, and you don't meed to be afraid of it. *ding* 5:20-That's a cake, MatPat. It's too big to be a cupcake, and I'm pretty sure the game doesn't say "Take cupcakes to the children." *ding* 8:10-Shouldn't there be ANOTHER Shadow Freddy for Phone Guy? Also, while Shadow Freddy looks like Golden Freddy, Shadow Bonnie looks more like Toy Bonnie than SpringBonnie. *ding* 8:50-Or maybe because he can travel through walls already, like phantoms? Shadow Freddy can enter the safe room because he wasn't one of the animatronics built in that particular time period-The one we see in FNAF3 was built AFTER it. *ding* 9:10-Golden Freddy can teleport too, and we all know HE'S not a ghost! Your argument is invalid! *ding* 9:25-Then why don't we see Shadow FREDDY glitching? *ding* 11:35-Wasn't that one obvious since FNAF2? Who's "we"? *ding* 12:20-Why would they even move the endoskeleton to the Toy Location? Wouldn't they just leave it to rot, unlike the suit? *ding* 12:42-How do you know this isn't, well, THE FNAF1 LOCATION being shut down? Proving that the place closes down the year that you play? *ding* 15:00-Shouldn't looking at those sprites convince you there's more than one? It's not like you can redesign a human, as he's not a robot that can be rebuilt. *ding* Part 2 First Half 1:30-Like you said in Part 1-"It's the Grand Reopening after years of being out of buisness!" *ding* 3:55-No, it was possible malfunctions, maybe even the same ones Phone Guy was talking about. *ding* 6:50-What about the old location left to rot? *ding* 9:10-But Golden Freddy was never dismantled. *ding* 9:25-That crushing IS his death. He even falls down and goes limb. *ding* Part 2 Second Half 1:10-That wasn't a valid argument though. Check out my FNAF2 blog post for why. *ding* 1:26-Didn't you say in part 1 that this was a crank and not a phone? That's being inconsistent, MatPat. *ding* 1:40-What about being one of the earliest employees? The tapes were so that other employees would know about them! *ding* 1:55-Once again, anyone who listened to the tapes would also know that. *ding* 3:30-Purple Guy was laughing, making sudden movements on the Springlocks, which Phone Guy stated was bad. Sorry, MatPat, you fail again. *ding* 6:00-While you did debunk one of the criticism, I have another one. Phone Guy died on Night 4, but I'm not asking why we have active animatronics, that can be explained by the first phone call we ever hear in FNAF1. Instead, I'm saying-Phone Guy died by Golden Freddy, while Purple Guy died by getting Springtrapped. They CANNOT be the same. *ding* 6:40-The back room is not the safe room. He told Mike to check the suits back there, but we only see one in the safe room. *ding* Also, didn't the safe rooms get sealed up, and never mentioned to ANYONE? Why would Phone Guy decide to mention the safe room again? The back room Phone Guy was talking about, was the Backstage. *ding* 7:32-He still teleports and appears as a phantom. So debunked. Also, phantoms are actually ghosts, hence the errors caused. *ding* 9:10-Multiple killers confirmed, as Purple Guy already became Springtrap. Either that or that's not Purple Guy at all. Either way, debunked, MatPat. *ding* Total Sin Tally:31 Sentence:The five spirits stuff YOU into a Springtrap suit. Category:Blog posts